True Meaning
by Sarahbookjunkie
Summary: Set somewhere in season 9. Written from Clark's POV.


For all Clark fans everywhere, who love the guy as much as I do.

_Happiness__:_

_1. the quality or state of being happy._

_2. good fortune; pleasure; contentment; joy._

A busy Friday afternoon at the _Daily Planet_ found Clark Kent musing on the nature of happiness.

Experience taught Clark that it was a fickle, inconstant state of being. That such a simple, innocent concept should be so dependent on the complexities of life was a mystery to Clark. Where could it be found? Was he happy now? If he was, what did his happiness look like?

Aged 10, happiness was fishing on the Milk River with Dad, and helping Mom bake cookies. It was exploring Smallville with Pete and dreaming of running and never stopping.

Aged 15, happiness could be found in Lana Lang's smile, the discovery of a new ability and doing something right. It was football and an 'A' on a homework.

Then things got complicated. Lana smiled less, and his abilites seemed like a curse, and doing the right thing got harder and harder. He grew up, and happiness became more elusive, out of reach.

At 20, Clark couldn't remember how it felt to be happy. Dad was gone, and Mom had left, and life didn't seem to have a purpose. It was existing, not living. So many people left their mark on him, becoming a part of his life, before leaving and taking a piece of him with them. Bright spots of happiness were rare and fleeting, like a cloud of fireflies circling above his head on a summer's evening.

And then life took another turn: he died. Everything was dark and cold, and happiness belonged to a different world, a different him. He had a purpose, one that required him to give so much of himself, yet take nothing in return.

In another twist of fate, Clark Kent was resurrected, and he had to remember how to live.

Now?

Happiness was getting a job at the _Planet_. It was filing a story and seeing it in print, knowing his mother would read it.

Happiness was holding up a bus before it toppled off a bridge, and watching from the shadows as relieved families held onto their loved ones and never letting go. It was putting out a fire, or catching burglars, or helping someone who needed it. It was giving hope to the hopeless, to the people who needed a reason to keep going, to keep fighting the darkness that was just around the corner.

Happiness was standing in sunlight, feeling its power course through every cell of his body. It was the moment of limitless possibility, the feeling of running and not stopping, the quiet joy to be found in doing something no-one else possibly could.

Happiness was sitting on the steps of the front porch, Shelby lying beside him, watching the night sky. It was listening to the birds sing as the sun rose on a new day.

The sound of a file being thumped on a desk brought Clark out of his reverie, drawing his attention to the desk across from his. From three feet away, Lois Lane caught his eye and smiled.

Tonight was their six month anniversary dinner. Lois was coming to the farm for the weekend. Who knew what this weekend would bring? Suddenly, the air around them shimmered with promise and life, and Clark had a new definition of happiness.

Happiness was losing himself in her eyes. It was the feeling of her hand in his, her arms around his waist, her lips on his.

It was looking at her and knowing she was his strength, his shield, his destiny – _his_. It was the moment he had told her two of his greatest secrets, his love for her and his true identity, and she had said, "Well _duh_, Smallville".

Clark looked back at his computer screen, to the story that had started him on this investigation and smiled. "Money buys happiness?" was the headline. Apparently, a scientist had discovered that wealth was more important to people than family or health or love.

Clark thought the scientist was a fool. He wasn't wealthy, but he was rich. He imagined Lois's scoffing response to such a statement, and his smile grew wider.

Clark Kent had his own headline: he was _happy_.

**The End**


End file.
